


The Evolution of Amani - A Mirror Mirror Tale

by morganskye



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Recovery, Snippets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: A collection of snippets, deleted scenes, and one shots that had no where else to go.





	The Evolution of Amani - A Mirror Mirror Tale

**Author's Note:**

> When I first came up with the character of Amani, there really wasn’t much to it. Honestly she began as a straight up AU Janine from a Sword & Sorcery world, but with all the crossover and other world stuff going on in the comics I was kinda ‘meh’ about making another version of a known character. After a few days AU Janine turned into Amani...who was nothing like what ended up in print. The only thing that stayed the same was her desire for Peck. I won’t bore you with details, so instead here are some scenes that were either cut because they didn’t work, or I just didn’t feel like they worked for the characters. A number of them just kinda...stop and none have been edited so they’re pretty raw. Sorry! Enjoy!

**Amani - Hunter, Model, Drug User (v.1)**

 

_        One thing I played with was Amani’s self-control. Since she was raised in a totally different world with different values, the GB Prime world would take some getting used to. A big red flag was drugs. She’d take weird stuff all the time at home, so why not here? The first segment is when Peck takes her to pursue a career as a model. This was dropped in favor of the CIA storyline.  _

 

       Since it was barely noon they decided to go and see an agent about Amani’s modeling career. For a change of pace they took the subway so that she could get a better look at the city and its people. At first she was fascinated by everything and everyone to the point that Peck had to keep pulling her away from every store window and street vendor. 

       “I know you want to stop and look but we need to keep moving alright?”

       “Sorry, it’s just so different and...what is that?”

       She pointed ahead of them were a man was getting expertly pick-pocketed. Amani surged forward but Peck held her arm and refused to let go. 

       “Why are you stopping me?” she cried, angry that the thief got away.

       “Because you can’t go running off to stop every crime you see. Things work differently here.”

       “It was just a minor thief…”

       “Yeah that one was, but next time it could be someone with a knife or a gun. I know you think you’re immortal, but one lucky shot and I’ve lost you. I’ve seen you die twice. I can’t go through that again Amani. Please.”

       Her heart twisted when she saw the sorrow in his eyes and made another difficult decision. 

       “Alright im’tahna. I will constrain myself for you.” 

       She tried to smile and make it sound like it was a great idea. Peck was so happy she agreed that he missed the shadow that flitted briefly across her face. 

       “Come on, let’s go to the agency. After I’ll take you to Coney Island.”

       “Do they have food?”

       “Best hot dogs in the world!”

       “Hot...dogs?”

 

       The security guard at the main lobby desk of Ford Models didn’t even ask if they had an appointment. 

       “15th floor. You’ll see the receptionist. I’d wish you luck but you won’t need it,” he winked. 

       Peck nodded his thanks and pulled Amani into the elevator. 

       “Why are we getting in a closet?”

       “It’s an elevator.”

       “A what?” 

       As the doors closed Peck realized he just walked into a big pile of ‘oh crap’. 

 

       To her credit she didn’t scream, but she did press herself so hard against the walls that he was sure she would punch through. When the doors opened to their floor she jumped out and started breathing again. 

       “Sorry I honestly didn’t think you hadn’t been on one before!”

       “Next time I will take the stairs. You may keep your floating box of death.”

       Despite himself Peck chuckled. “Come on, let’s get you an appointment.”

 

       The small lobby was filled with models-to-be. All of them were young, fit, and beautiful. The air was filled with perfume, idle chatter, and passing of information about who photographer was in, who was out, and what contracts to avoid. They didn’t give Amani a second glance, but more than a few gave Peck looks of appreciation. 

       The receptionist gave them an ‘are you kidding me?’ glare as they approached. Amani was more than happy to let Walter do the talking, at least until the woman’s attitude caught her attention. 

       “Look, I know you think your...girlfriend? is pretty but this is Ford Models. We don’t pick up strays.”

       “Now see here…”

       “Rebekka.”

       “...you have a lot of nerve saying that to us. Do you know who this is??”

       “No, so therefore she isn’t worth knowing. Have a good day.”

       She picked up a magazine and ignored the couple. Peck was about to launch into a fresh tirade when Amani gently put a hand on his shoulder. 

       “I wish to see Darci.”

       Rebekka didn’t look at Amani but Peck could see the receptionist freeze in place. 

       “You need an appointment to see her…”

       “Tell her it is her friend Amani.”

       “A...Amani…?”

       Walter realized that all the conversation in the lobby had stopped. 

       “Ju...just a moment please,” Rebekka said as she scrambled for the phone. “Miss Darci? You have a visitor in the lobby...Amani…”

       They heard a faint squeal over the phone just before she hung up. 

       “Miss Darci will be with you in…

       “AMANI!!!” A tall thin tornado burst out from a side hallway and spun its way over. The wild woman stopped just inches away. “Don’t worry! No touching I remember!”

       The red-head laughed and hugged the newcomer. Darci squealed again and hugged back. When they pulled apart Peck got a good look at her. Her hair was a short curly bob of deep black hair. She was tall even without her spiked stilettos and her Chanel clothing was tailored to perfection. Everything from her makeup down was photoshoot ready. 

       “I thought I’d never see you again!”

       “I went home...to Romania.”

       “Oooh. Well I’m SO glad you’re back! Ms. Jane has been DYING to see you.”

       As Darci prattled on she looped her arm through Amani’s and led her down a long hallway to the back of the floor. As they went the offices got bigger and the noise dropped significantly. 

       “Who?”

       “She’s the president of the new talent division. She’s been YELLING for me to find you since your debut with VS. You’re the face of Primal dolly so everyone wants you.”

       “I...I had no idea.”

       “Well now you do. Be ready to be treated like a GODDESS.”

       They arrived at a large set of double doors flanked by glass walls. An older but no less elegant secretary greeted them. 

       “Is Ms. Jane free?” 

       “Is this something that needs her attention?” the secretary asked. 

       “It’s the model she’s been hunting for.”

       “Aah,” she smiled. “One moment.”

       After a quick word on the phone she gave Amani a beaming smile. “Go right in.”

       The office was massive even for New York. Even though there wasn’t a view to speak of, there was enough windows to be startling. The room was expertly decorated, but it gave off a cold unfeeling vibe that Walter didn’t care for. Ms. Jane, a former model herself, was just as cool as the room. She was seated behind her desk looking over some photographs and didn’t even glance up when the trio entered the room. 

       “I have an appointment in 20 minutes Darci. Unless you have Amani I don’t care.”

       “Then it’s a good thing I do.”

       This got her attention. Her icy blue eyes studied Amani just as hard as she had been looking at the photos. “So you do. Good job Darci.”

       Slowly she got up. Standing the woman was just as tall as Darci but without the high heels. Her clothes were simple but elegant and the only jewelry she wore was some gold studs, but she wasn’t the kind of woman who needed clothing to make her beautiful. Her face and her presence was enough to command the attention of whoever she wanted. As she paced over to the group she gave Amani the once over. 

       “Darci you may leave.”

       Amani’s friend looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it and fled the room. 

       “So you’re the elusive Amani. I’ve had quite a few people looking for you.”

       “I went home.”

       “A poor decision. You could be famous by now, but there’s nothing like a good mystery so it’s fine. So you want to be a model? What kind?”

       “There are different kinds?”

       Ms. Jane almost laughed. “Many. You are a bit too short and fat for the runway...”

       “Watch it.” Peck warned. 

       This earned him a cocked eyebrow. 

       “I am just stating a fact. Amani is better suited to print work. Strip please.”  Without hesitation she started peeling off her t-shirt and jeans. As Ms. Jane smirked approvingly, Walter turned away to look elsewhere. “Excellent. I love it when a model has no shame. You have a lovely body...why do you turn away? Aren’t you her boyfriend? Or are you her agent?”

       “I…”

       “He is my im’tahna. His name is Walter Peck.”

       Ms. Jane blinked at her. “...ok...back to the question. Why aren’t you looking? She’s quite nice to see.”

       “I...our relationship isn’t at that point yet.” 

       “A man with honor. How refreshing!”

       She walked slowly around Amani, humming and tapping her chin with a perfectly manicured nail. 

       “Flawless skin, no scars or wrinkles. Firm…” She gives Amani’s butt a light pat, making the woman squeak. “Good full breasts. No drooping at all or stretch marks. Impressive. Thighs are rather thick, but it looks proportionate. How old are you sweetheart? 23? 24?”

       “I am 34.”

       “Bullshit!” Ms. Jane laughed. “You can’t be more than 27.”

       “I assure you I am 34.”

       “Well then keep doing whatever you’re doing because you look fantastic.” Ms. Jane made a few more turns around Amani before telling her to get dressed. As soon as she was decent again she and Peck sat down in front of the massive desk. “You’re going to be a wonderful print model. There’s a...fire about you that I rarely see in women. I can almost picture you in armor slaying a dragon...Hmm, there’s an idea...Anyway, you’ll need to go through the cleaners first.”

       She reached for the phone and spoke to someone quietly for a moment. 

       “Darci will take you downstairs to the salon. After we get you shined up you’ll get some new clothes. It isn’t that you don’t look...well...let’s just say you need to present yourself in a certain way now that you’re a Ford Model.”

       “Then you’re hiring her?”

       “Technically speaking we don’t hire her, we manage her. Here at Ford we have some of the most glamorous and in demand men and women in the world. Her career is assured so long as she follows our advice.”

       “What does that mean financially?”

       “Our standard contract has a 20% commission rate. Ah, speaking of…” She opened a drawer and pulled out a check, handing it to Amani. “When Victoria’s Secret bought the pictures I was able to negotiate a payment for Amani since the work was purchased post-shoot. I hope you’ll take this as a token of goodwill.”

       “Yes, thank you. It would be an honor to sign for your company.”

       “Excellent! Do you have a lawyer?”

       Before Amani could answer Peck cut in. “Yes. I can either take a copy of the contract to them or have them contact you.”

       “Have them contact us,” she said, handing Peck a card. “It’s easier. Well my dear, go follow Darci and enjoy getting pampered. Mr. Peck, you can pick up your...whatever in a few hours. Good day.”

       She picked up the pictures again, a clear sign that they were dismissed. As they walked out Amani handed Peck the check since paper meant nothing to her. He didn’t look at it until they were back in the hallway. 

       “This is for $10,000.”

       “Is that good?”

       Peck nodded, impressed. What was even more astonishing was that the ‘pay to’ was blank. Something clicked in his head. 

       “You don’t exist.”

       Amani laughed. “I think therefore I am.”

       “How do you know that quote?”

       “I only need a few hours of sleep, so I read when I have nothing else to do. The guys have many books around.”

       “Make sense...but what I mean is on paper you don’t exist. You don’t have a social security number, address. Hell you don’t even have a last name.”

       “Are those things important?”

       “Sadly. I’ll talk to the PCOC lawyers. Is it ok if I deposit this under my name? I’ll cash it and bring you the money.”

       She shrugged and waved at Darci who was walking their way. “I do not need much. Keep the rest.”

       “I’ll put it in an account for you.”

       “Hi again! Ready to go have some fun?” Darci asked. 

       “I guess?” Amani replied, unsure of what was about to happen.

       “Great!” She turned to Peck. “What’s your number? I can call you when she’s done, or just put her in a cab home.”

       He gave Darci every conceivable way of contacting him, then kissed Amani goodbye. 

       “I promise the next time you see her you won’t even recognize her!”

 

       The woman at his apartment door made his heart stop. She was stunning, polished, and smelled like roses and sin. 

       “Amani?!”

       She grinned, her perfectly painted lips making him think wicked thoughts. Her eyes, now framed with smokey eye shadow and eyeliner that glittered in the light, had a sultry look that made his skin prickle as she gazed at him. 

       “Are you going to let me in im’tahna?” she asked huskily. 

       He numbly stepped aside to let her pass, his eyes wide with surprise. Her long red hair, now a cascade of lava, fluttered a bit as she walked. Peck desperately wanted to run his hands through it, fire and brimstone be damned. He watched her drop a few shopping bags and a new purse on the floor before shrugging out of a cropped leather jacket. Her shirt was little more than some scraps of pink fabric and her pants hugged her hips and legs so tightly he wasn’t sure how she got them on.

       “You look...amazing…”

       “Do I not always?” she asked coyly. 

       “Well yes but…”

       He was cut off when she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss that took his breath away. 

       “I want you Walter. I want you to make love to me,” she whispered as she put kiss shaped tattoos on his neck. 

       A tiny voice in his head was screaming that something was off, but a much bigger and louder voice of lust and desire drowned it out. 

       “Are you sure?” he stammered. 

       She nipped his earlobe and hissed ‘yes’. That was all it took for Walter to pull her, giggling, into the bedroom and slam the door shut. 

 

       Light was just starting to creep under the blinds when Walter rolled over and pulled Amani to him, pressing his chest against her smooth back. He didn’t notice the tension in her body or the hesitation in her voice when she said she needed to get up. Letting her go he sat up, scratching his head and blinking blearily. Pleased with the momentum of their relationship he watched her walk quickly to the bathroom. He was only mildly surprised when she didn’t close the door, but his brain shocked to full awareness when he saw her pull a white pill out of her new bag and take it. 

       “What was that?” he asked urgently, leaping from the bed and storming over to the bathroom. “Spit it out Amani!”

       She grinned at him, the drug already taking effect thanks to her enhanced metabolism. 

       “I have already swallowed it. Do not worry. Darci gave them to me. They are to help with my confidence and nerves.”

       “What. Is. It?” he asked again sternly. 

       She just shrugged and looped her arms around his neck. “I do not know, but it does not matter. They work. We made love last night and it was wonderful!”

       Peck grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back roughly. “You were on these last night??”

       The little voice from hours ago was screaming now. Suddenly so many things he didn’t notice stared him in the face. Her slightly unfocused eyes and lack of strength, her sudden change in attitude and lack of reluctance when his touch used to make her jump. It all happened too soon. He should have known but he was too enamored with her to see. 

 

**Amani - Hunter, Model, Drug User (v.2)**

 

_        Take two is a slightly different way that Peck realizes Amani isn’t herself. This was originally how Walter was going to propose, but again it was dropped for the CIA story.     _

 

       Walter’s head was pounding in that way that meant a migraine was coming. He ended up leaving work at noon and taking a taxi home because driving was too much for him. All  he wanted was a hot cup of tea, a hot shower, and some sleep, hopefully with Amani as a cuddle partner. All these wishes were crushed when he got out of the elevator on his floor. Immediately he could hear an incessant  _ thump thump thump  _ of a heavy bass line. As he walked to his end of the hall the music got louder. 

       “Oh thank goodness!” Mr. Carter, his neighbor across the hallway, was standing outside his door. “I’ve been banging on your door for ages! I was about to call the super! You’ve got to do something.”

       Peck rubbed the bridge of his nose to try and alleviate the pressure. This was something he desperately didn’t need right now. 

       “I’ll take care of it Mr. Carter. Amani probably just got lost in the music again.”

       The older man smiled. “It’s hard to be mad at that one, but please talk to her? Maybe buy her some headphones?”

       “I’ll handle it. Next time call me first.”

       “I will. Thank you.”

       As his neighbor went back into his apartment Walter unlocked his door only to be blasted with screeching loud dance music. Looking around he was disgusted. In the few hours that he had been gone the apartment that he had painstakingly decorated perfectly and cleaned frequently had been utterly destroyed. Empty liquor bottles were scattered everywhere and trash littered the floor. The air smelled like weed and stale beer. He saw two women he didn’t know dancing around a man while another guy was on the sofa. Walter could only see the back of his head but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was getting some special attention from someone. Peck’s gut churned when he thought it could be Amani. He stormed over to the sound system and shut it off. 

       “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME!!!”

       “What the hell man? We’re partying here!” exclaimed the man dancing with the two women. A third woman popped up from the sofa while the other man zipped up his pants. Peck felt his insides relax a little when he saw that it wasn’t Amani.  

       “This is MY house! Get out before I call the fucking cops!!”

       “Hey man chill. Amani said it was cool to party here.”

       “I don’t give two shits…”

       “Walter? You are home!” Amani appeared from the bedroom wearing only a bra, panties and a huge smile. She went straight to him and tried to give him a hug but he pulled the woman off him. 

       “Who are these people?!”

       “They are my friends. The club closed and I knew you were at work so we came here.”

       “They need to go. NOW.”

       “But…”

       “NO. NOW.”

       “Man this is some shit…” complained the guy from the sofa, but Peck glared him into silence. The girls gathered their things and slunk out. Once the place was empty Peck turned to lay into Amani but she wasn’t in the room anymore. 

       “Amani?? Where are you?!”

       “Bathroom,”

       He stormed in, finger pointed and ready to yell when he saw what she was doing. On the sink counter was a small mirror with lines of coke on it. She was just finishing inhaling one when he walked in. 

       “What the fuck??”

       “Want some?” she asked pleasantly, holding out the straw for his nose. He slapped it out of her hands then dumped the coke, mirror and all, into the toilet. “Hey!”

       Grabbing her arm he pulled Amani into the bedroom and shoved her onto the bed. 

       “What the FUCK Amani!!” he screamed, his head throbbing in pain. “I come home because I don’t feel well and I find strangers here and you’re doing COCAINE?! What is wrong with you??”

       She smiled at him, unphased. “I am sorry you are upset. I know what will help.”

       Sliding off the bed she walked over to him, pushing him gently against the wall as she stroked the front of his pants. Dropping to her knees she started freeing him. The shift was so sudden Peck couldn’t quite wrap his head around what was happening. He knew he was supposed to be angry, but Amani’s hands...her mouth…but it wasn’t really  _ his _ Amani that was touching him now. It was a stranger.

       “Amani...please...not like this…” he groaned, quickly losing self control.

       “You know you love it,” she purred. “All men do.”

       It was an uncharacteristic enough comment that it snapped him back to angry. Peck jerked away from her and tucked himself into his pants. 

       “You aren’t Amani,” he hissed.

       “Last I checked I was. What is wrong? Why are you acting so weird? Do you not want me?”

       “I’M acting weird?? You’re the one who…” He trailed off. Amani was still on her knees, looking at him like she was offended that he didn’t want his dick sucked. “Nevermind. It’s pointless to try and talk to you right now.”

       He stormed out of the bedroom, kicking bottles away from him as he went. 

       “Where are you going?” she asked, scrambling to her feet. 

       “Away.”

       “No! Stay! We can order Chinese and have sex! I can make you happy I swear!” she cried as she pawed at his jacket. 

       “DON’T TOUCH ME!” he yelled, whirling around, hand raised. Amani’s eyes widened as she stepped back, stumbling over a bottle and falling to the floor. Peck glared at her, angry that she wasn’t the woman he knew, but livid at himself for even thinking of hitting a woman. 

       “You are  _ not  _ Amani. I don’t know who the fuck you are,” he growled. 

       When the door slammed shut Amani sat in shock. She knew she was supposed to feel something because her brain said so, but her body didn’t respond. Before she would have...what? She couldn’t remember. That life seemed so far away and hard to think about. Curling up on the floor she decided to try working it out later, but for now a nap was better.

 

       Peck stumbled to a nearby hotel, his pain and anger giving everything a red haze. He didn’t remember checking in or even getting to his room. Stripping he took a hot shower, boiling himself red and tried to forget about what he saw. Strangers in his home, his girlfriend high and prancing around in her underwear. He knew there would be things missing when he finally went back. When...he considered his options while he dried off. If he stayed away it would be a punishment, but for who? He loved Amani, for all her faults she was at heart an amazing, strong woman. How could she fall into such a lifestyle? Was he not giving her something she needed? Then again she’s in a new situation that nothing could prepare her for. Peck had to remind himself that in a lot of ways she was still a child. He thought about something Janine had told him.

       “She's either been taking orders or giving them her whole life. This is the first time she's been free to act on her own.”

       He refused to give orders. That wasn't the kind of relationship he approved of or wanted, so what else could he do to help her? Peck tried to think but his head hurt too much. He set his clothes out for laundry service and crawled into bed. It was soft, fluffy, and incredibly cold without Amani’s warm arms around him. Sleep came quickly, but it was fitful and plagued with bad dreams. Morning couldn’t come fast enough for him. 

 

       Amani woke up several hours later, wondering why she was sleeping on the floor and in her underwear. Standing shakily she looked around. 

       “This place is a mess! Walter will be very ang...oh gods...Walter…”

       The memories came rushing back painfully. She winced, her head throbbing, and went to her closet (formerly Walter’s home office) to dig around for a hit to calm her mind. Smiling as her hands closed around her emergency stash she sat on the floor and was about to break it open when something caught her eye. It was the trunk that held her Hunter’s armor and sword. Dropping the tightly wrapped baggie she pulled the trunk to her and opened it up. She nearly wept. The leather breastplate had already dried out enough that it squeaked and her sword had lost its sheen. A good Hunter would never allow her equipment to degrade so badly. Holding the weapon in her hands she thought about her life from before and who she had been. 

       “I was a warrior, but now I am nothing,” she sighed. 

       Running her fingers over the dulling blade Amani wondered, not for the first time, if she had made the right decision. Her affection for Walter was never in doubt, but she still questioned his feelings for her even though he professed his love multiple times a day. Shaking her head she stood. 

       “Think woman. There is an advantage to being nothing. It means a fresh beginning, like clay that has yet to be shaped. You were nothing once and you made yourself into something. Now you must do it again. But...what shall I be?”

       She looked around for inspiration but only found a pigsty. 

       “I cannot think in such squalor. First I clean then I plan.”

       With a mission set she got to work. 

 

       “Mr. Peck, you’re going to say I’m stepping over a line, but you need to go home.”

       He looked up from his paperwork at his assistant Gloria. She was standing in the doorway, looking concerned. 

       “Sorry...what?”

       “You’re on your fourth cup of coffee and it’s not even 1pm. You look like death warmed over. Go home.”

       “I’m fine, I just slept poorly.”

       She frowned but didn’t push the issue. “Can I get you anything?”

       “More coffee and some aspirin please.”

       Gloria nodded and got him what he asked for, shaking her head at his stubbornness. 

 

       When five pm came he reluctantly packed up and headed out. Gloria offered him a ride home. He tried to decline but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

       “Please take care of yourself sir,” she said as he moved to get out of her car. 

       “I will. Thank you for the ride.”

       She nodded to him before driving off. Walter pinched the bridge of his nose to try and relieve the pressure building in his head. He wasn’t sure what he’d find at home, but he hoped it was better than yesterday. 

 

       The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. He couldn’t hear any music in the hallway, which was a good sign. As he opened the door he was greeted with a light smell of lemons and the heavy scent of stew cooking. The apartment wasn’t just clean, it was immaculate. There were no signs of a party anywhere. Everything was in its proper place...except for something new on the wall. Amani had managed to hang her leather breastplate and sword above a short bookcase in the corner. They both gleamed in the fading afternoon light. Peck reasoned that she had cleaned and oiled them, probably for the first time since returning to New York. It gave him a swell of pride and hope that perhaps things really were looking up. He looked for her but Amani was nowhere to be seen. Figuring she was asleep he headed to the bedroom and grinned. She’d put new sheets on the bed and fluffed the pillows...even the carpet was vacuumed (a job she detested). When he changed into more comfortable clothes he noticed that she’d done the laundry and gone to the dry cleaners for him. Just as he finished slipping on a t-shirt he heard the front door open and close. Heading back into the living room he spotted Amani in the kitchen. Her back was to him while she washed dishes. He smirked, oddly pleased that she was wearing a modest pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. It was a refreshing change from the lingerie she had practically been living in over the past weeks. Quietly he moved behind her, slid his arms around her waist, and planted a few soft kisses on her neck. 

       “Hi,” he whispered in her ear before kissing the soft spot just behind it. Peck took a deep breath, loving how fresh and clean she smelled. 

       “I hope you can forgive me…” she murmured, her hands still in the soapy water. 

       “It was a bad judgement call, that’s it.”

       “No...I mean for everything. For getting into drugs and being around the wrong people and not dedicating myself to my job and…”

       “Amani, stop. It’s ok. You made a mistake. It happens. We'll figure out what to do next together. I'm sorry that I haven't been more understanding.”

       She turned in his arms and put her hands on his chest, leaving bubbly wet spots on his clean shirt. 

       “No Walter, I should be better than this.”

       He kissed her forehead. “You’re incredibly smart. These are just things you have to learn through experience.” 

       “Experience says I have bad taste in friends as of late.”

       Peck snorted. “I won’t argue with that.”

       “I threw away all of my drugs and I spoke to Darci about a recovery program if I should need it. I am hoping that my body is able to purge the need for the substance quickly.”

       “You seem to be doing alright at the moment.”

       “Mmm, yes. I gave myself a mission. Things are easier that way.”

       He filed that bit of information away to use later. “The place looks great, and I like where you put your sword and armor.”

       She blushed from the praise and broke out of his hold to go to the stove. 

       “I made beef stew and mashed potatoes for dinner. Are you hungry?”

       “Yes,” he said huskily.

       When she turned, a question on her lips, he crushed himself to her. She instantly grabbed at him, pulling him closer as they devoured each other. 

       “I have missed you,” she whispered when he let her come up for air.

       Instead of responding he unzipped her shorts and pushed them off her hips along with her panties. They fell to the floor so she stepped out of them. Amani tried to return the favor, however she was only able to get his jeans off just enough to expose his hardness before he scooped her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist while she squeaked in surprise. 

       “Hold onto me. Hold on dammit,” he hissed as he plunged roughly into her. She cried out, arms tight around his shoulders as he bounced her, his fingers digging into her ass. Amani mewled in ecstasy, her nails and teeth nipping and scratching him. 

       Turning Walter spotted the small kitchen table. There was only silverware and napkins on it, so he swept it clean and laid his lover on it. She moaned from the change in position, her hands going to her breasts as he began his assault again. He grabbed her thighs and pulled at the same time as he thrust into her, driving himself deep inside. Walter wasn’t sure what it was about this moment, this time, but he felt more complete with her than ever before. Looking down at her face he felt a twist in his heart that reverberated in his groin. 

       “Mine,” he growled. “You’re mine Amani.”

       “Yes!” she cried. “I am yours Walter, and you...you are mine!”

       When she said that the feral part of his mind took over. He pounded her relentlessly until the kitchen echoed with the sound of her voice as she climaxed. He was able to hold his off until he felt the first spasms of her body, then went over the edge with her. 

       Peck tried not to crush her under him, but his legs were weak and he couldn’t catch his breath. His head rested on her chest while Amani’s hands were buried in his hair, lovingly scratching his scalp in that way that made him want to purr like a cat. 

       “Im’tahna. Oh im’tahna I love you,” she murmured. 

       He tried to nod, but even that took more strength than he had. 

       “Marry me.”

       The words were out before he really thought about what he was saying. When she tensed beneath him he worried that he had screwed up. Walter wasn’t even sure she knew what marriage was…

       “Yes,” she whispered almost too softly for him to hear. 

       He sat up quickly, head spinning either from exertion or elation. 

       “Really??” Amani smiled and repeated herself. Walter pulled her up into his arms and held her tightly. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

       “If you wish...since we are to be joined...you may call me il’tamma. It means the same as im’tahna but for women.”

       “Il’tamma…” he said, trying the word out. “I like it.”

       She kissed him, quick and hard. “I like you.”

       Peck snorted. “If we’re getting married you’d better love me.”

       She laughed at him. “Fine. I love you Walter Peck, and I will love you until I see no more sunrises.”

       He smirked and kissed her again and again and again…

 

**Feeding Time**

 

_        This is a cut scene from MM3 that I felt didn’t fit. I didn’t want Amani disappearing on Walter AGAIN without a little time together.  _

 

       “This is getting old. I have said no. Besides you are bleeding and your leg is hurt. I will not harm you further.”

       Peck’s eyes narrowed. His hands tightened as he pulled her to him, kissing her. She gasped in anger, but he used it to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He felt her melt as he held her to him. Just when she was lost in his touch he slid his tongue against one of her fangs, slicing it open. At the first taste of blood she pushed him away roughly, but it was too late. Her fangs grew as her body reacted to just the tiny bit she consumed. 

       Without words, Peck took off his tunic and opened his arms to her. She hesitated but only for a moment, allowing herself to be wrapped up by him. He tilted his head to give her full access. She kissed his skin softly, making him shudder. Peck hardly felt her teeth sink into him,  sensing only the fulfilling bliss of a pure loving connection with the woman he adored. Her strong hands held him as he began to lose consciousness. She laid him gently on the ground as she drank, stopping long before the blood loss would hurt him even with his injuries. After breaking the connection she licked his wounds, both neck and stomach, to close them. 

       “Im’tahna,” she whispered, stroking his face. 

       Ray was about to go to Peck when Peter held him back. 

       “Hang on Sport. It’s not over.”

       True to his word Amani began to grimace and hiss in pain as her body took on its vampire form. Just like in the warehouse a lifetime ago she grew in height and sprouted monsterous black bat wings. Her fangs and claws became dangerously long and sharp. Peter noticed that her eye was healed and her wounds were fading quickly. 

       “I must go,” she said. “Please, care for him?”

       Peter nodded. They watched her take off and fly over the treetops, her Hunters following along on the ground. 

 

**One-Shots**

 

_        The following three pieces are less deleted scenes and more ‘my muse made me write this but I don’t know where to put them’. All you really need to know is that Walter and Amani are married.  _

 

**Bad Joke**

_(reminder: the comics are set in the mid-90's. The net was still a baby and Google didn't exist yet, so Peck finding anything on the net meant he was spending hours hunting for it.)_

 

       He didn’t know why he said it, or why he’d thought it was funny, but it was out of his mouth and into the world before he could think twice. 

       “Oh, I’m having an affair,” he smirked, then looked at his wife of two years and immediately blanched. 

       Amani was standing in the bedroom with him, one of his shirts in her hands. There was a vibrant dark lipstick smudge on the chest right below the collar. A few days before Kylie had tripped into him. She was mortified that Amani would get the wrong idea, but Peck just laughed it off. 

       “Amani’s not like that,” he told her, and forgot about the whole thing. 

       However now his loving wife, a woman who would sacrifice her own life for his without a second thought, was staring at him with murder in her eyes. She brought the offending shirt up to her nose and sniffed deeply. 

       “Kylie.”

       The name came out as a hiss, making Peck’s stomach churn.

       “It was a joke! I swear I only love you!” he called as Amani bolted from the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her grab her sword off the wall and belt it around her waist. A flash of her caring for it week after week, cleaning and oiling it so that it was always ready for battle, made his blood run cold. If Amani got to Kylie, the girl’s head would be on the floor before her body registered the cut. 

       The former Hunter was already at the window. She didn’t look back as she jumped, heedless of the fact they were on the 26th floor. Peck, praying he knew his wife as well as he hoped, jumped after her. Her arms were around him in an flash. He grabbed onto her hard, wrapping himself around his wife. Landing on the ground was as soft and smooth as if they had just stepped off the elevator. 

       “Amani wait!” he said, refusing to let go of her. “It was just a stupid fucking joke!! Kylie is just a kid!”

       “And you would bond with her? A CHILD? Why? Am I not young enough? Not pretty enough?” she spat. 

       Walter had never seen her so angry. Even when facing witches and demons there was always a cool calm about her. Now...now she was pure rage. She slipped out of his hands and ran down the block away from him. Peck chased, equally glad he’d kept up his workout routine and that it had been a while since Amani had fed. He caught her just as his energy was flagging and pulled her into an alley. 

       “Listen...” he panted. “Listen goddamnit! I’m NOT having an affair!! I love you. I love you so much I jumped out the window because I knew you would catch me! Please!”

       She slumped against the wall, sliding down to sit on the filthy ground.

       “Why? Why would you think making me believe you did not love me was funny?”

       “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I swear.”

       He knelt down beside her, wanting to pull her into his arms but scared she’d jackrabbit again. 

       “You hurt me,” she whispered, leaning forward. Peck gratefully wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He apologized over and over as they walked back to the apartment, but he could feel an invisible wall between them. That night, they didn’t make love. She didn’t sleep in his arms like she always did before. If it wasn’t for her weight in the bed Walter would swear he was sleeping alone. 

 

       Early the next morning she was gone, but Peck expected as much. She had a habit of going off by herself when she was stressed or worried, so he got ready for work and made a mental note to bring flowers home for her. 

       When he got to work Gloria was already at her desk. “Oh Mr. Peck? Your wife called…”

       “Thank you. I’ll call her back,” he replied, not stopping to take the slip of paper she was holding out. 

       “Well...ah…she’s already left.”

       “What?! Left??” 

       He snatched the note from her and read it quickly. 

       “Looks like she got a last minute booking. She’ll be in Spain for a week. She said her agent will have her contact information.”

       Walter went straight to his desk and called Amani’s agent, Frank. He picked up on the third ring. 

       “Walter! I was expecting your call. Yes, Amani’s been booked for a fashion show in Barcelona. Not her usual thing but she wanted to take anything that was available. The designer is beside himself with joy over it!”

       “...she called you and asked for the job?”

       “Yes, which is very odd now that I think of it. Walter, sweetie, is there something you want to tell me?”

       Before he could stop himself he told Frank the whole story (minus the supernatural parts). Frank made the expected noises of concern, but Peck wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  

       “What do I do?” he pleaded. 

       “Well doll, there’s two options. Be an asshole or grovel. We both know that the asshole approach won’t work so I hope your checking account is prepared because it’s going to take a lot to win her back.”

       “I don’t care. Whatever it takes.”

       Peck made frantic notes as Frank told him what to do. As soon as he hung up with the agent he was on the phone again…

 

       Amani received fresh flowers every day along with jewelry or a chocolate delicacy from another part of the world. He called her two, three, sometimes four times a day, but each time he was either told she wasn’t in or the phone would just ring endlessly without anyone picking up in her room. More than once he had a chilling thought that she wasn’t alone... 

       Thanks to the internet and some dogged searching, he was able to find photos from the fashion show. It took forever for them to load but it was worth it just to see her face. She wasn’t smiling in any of the shots, but he didn’t care. Peck saved each one like a precious treasure. He hated himself for being so wrapped up in her, but he hated himself more for breaking her heart. 

 

       A week later he was at home, pacing. His last call to the hotel the evening before had ended quickly. Amani had checked out so he assumed she’d be home at some point that day. Time ticked on and Amani wasn’t there. The sun rose and set, but still she wasn’t there. Finally he heard the key in the lock. She walked in with her luggage, tired from working and traveling. Walter grabbed her in a tight hug, whispering words of love, however she didn’t respond to him. He pulled back, another apology on his lips when she stopped him. 

       “Walter, I love you. I love you more than anyone I have ever known, in this world or the previous one. However, if you ever do anything like that again, even in jest, you will never see me again for as long as you live.”

       She brushed past him to go to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Walter sank to the floor and sobbed. 

 

       “Walter! WAKE UP!”

       He jerked awake, stammering and flailing as Amani urgently shook him. Peck was covered in sweat and (to his dismay) he had been crying. When he saw his wife looking at him with such concern and love he flung himself at her, kissing her deeply. 

       “Im’tahna? What is wrong?” she asked when he calmed down, stroking his hair gently. “You were crying. You never cry.”

       “Don’t worry about it,” he said as he held her, his head nestled in the crook of her neck. 

       “Im’tahna…” she said with a warning tone.

       Reluctantly he told her the dream in almost painful detail. When he was done she was silent for a moment. 

       “I thought that you and Kylie were having an affair?”

       “Yes.”

       “Darling, you see Kylie as your own daughter. I would never believe that the two of you were having carnal relations.”

       All the remaining tension in his body evaporated with her words. He kissed her neck, delighted when she shivered and purred. Gently he rolled them so that he was looking down on her, even more pleased when she gave him a beaming smile. 

       “I love you.”

       “Really?” she asked with a wicked grin, her leg coming up to wrap around his waist. “Prove it.”

       Walter growled at her and did just that. 

 

**All the Right Reasons**

 

_        This was written as a February group challenge with the prompt of Valentine’s Day.  _

 

       The day had started out bad. For some reason his alarm hadn’t gone off and Amani was already out of the house so she wasn’t there to wake him up. It was a mad dash to get his briefcase and coffee before sprinting out the door. While it didn’t actually matter what time he got to the office (being the boss had its privileges), he had standards for others that he held himself to as well. 

       When he stormed by his personal secretary, Gloria, she smiled a little and went to get him a pastry from the break room. She knew his Hangry Stomp all too well, although since Amani had moved in it happened far less. 

       “I have a peace offering for you,” she said as she walked into his office with coffee, a warm doughnut with tiny heart sprinkles on it, and a folder, all of which she handed to him. 

       “You haven’t done anything wrong, but I’m not complaining,” Peck said, biting into the sugary treat as he opened the folder. 

       “Oh yes I have. I’ve got your meeting schedule for today. It’s not pretty.”

       Peck groaned and rolled his eyes. “Mayor’s office...probably that little weasel that thinks he’s slick. Hmm, insurance company?”

       “You need to sign off on the settlement for the January 12th job.”

       “Ah. What’s this ‘1pm in office’?”

       “That’s for me. You’ve been so busy I have to put myself on the schedule. It’s time for employee reviews.”

       He wanted to slam his head on the desk. “I hate those. I swear we just did them.”

       “I know. You’ve got a 3pm with the Permits Board about the expansion of the Firehouse basement. Then you’re free and clear. Oh, you should leave for City Hall before 9:30. The weather is getting worse.”

       “Yes ma’am,” he joked as she strolled out. 

       Shaking his head he powered through what paperwork he could before his trip downtown. 

 

       Even though there wasn’t snow on the ground, it was still freezing. The rain didn’t help things as it came down in frigid sheets, covering everything in icy gloom. Getting a cab was next to impossible so he decided to risk driving. He didn’t hate winter in New York, but he did hate all the crap weather. And why were so many people carrying flowers today? Walter shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. The last thing he needed was a repair bill from an avoidable accident. 

       “Not that the Ghostbusters would know how to do that,” he grumbled to himself.

 

       The meetings were just as pointless and time consuming as he thought they would be. The little prick from the mayor’s office just couldn’t shut up about things that didn’t even concern him. Peck just wanted to slap him and leave, but he had to play nice. By the time he was finally in his car and driving back to PCOC it was nearly 1pm. It took another 20 minutes to make it through traffic thanks to a combination of lunch rush and freezing rain. 

       Gloria was at her desk eating a delicious looking chicken salad sandwich. As soon as he smelled it his stomach growled angrily. 

       “Welcome back. How did it go?”

       “Horribly, and I just realized I didn’t get lunch while I was out.”

       “Hmm, that’s not the only thing you didn’t get while you were out I’m betting,” she said cryptically. 

       “What are you talking about?”

       She smiled and pulled a massive heart-shaped box of chocolates out from under her desk to hand to him. Peck’s eyes went wide when he realized what day it was. 

       “Oh no…”

       “I figured you might forget since you’ve never liked the holiday to begin with.”

       “You’re a gem. Let me know what I owe you,” he said as he hefted the box, which easily weighed 10 pounds. “She’s going to love this. Thank you. I hate to ask, but can you order me lunch?”

       She smirked and nodded, however she didn’t ask what he wanted to eat. Peck looked at her curiously but shrugged and headed for his office. At this point anything sounded good…

       “What...?” 

       His office lights had been dimmed and candles had been artfully placed on several surfaces. Over by the small sofa he kept for power naps was Amani, looking as beautiful as ever in the soft light. She was sitting on the floor, which was covered with a blanket. Lunch was laid out picnic style with more candles in the center. He easily spotted several of his favorites, including the chicken salad that made him drool. 

       “Amani?”

       “I thought you needed a treat. You have been very stressed lately. Do not be mad at Gloria. I asked her to lie for me.”

       “Lie?” he asked, his mind still not caught up to the scene as he shut the door. 

       “There is no employee review or meeting later. It is just me.”

       He smiled, his heart swelling. After sitting beside her he handed her the box of candy and kissed her cheek. 

       “I can’t believe you went to all this trouble for me. This is the best Valentine’s Day surprise. Thank you sweetheart.”

       She was already tearing into the box, but stopped to look at him. “What?”

       “Valentine’s Day.”

       “What is that?” she asked, honestly confused. 

       Peck blinked at her for a second then his brain filled in the missing bits. Amani wouldn’t know what the holiday was because they didn’t have it where she was from, which meant this wasn’t a Valentine surprise. There was no obligation or requirement behind her actions, just love for him and the desire to do something nice.

       “Well it’s a holiday to highlight love between people, usually romantic love. They’ll do something sweet for the person they care for, like bring them flowers.”

       “I see. Why is it necessary? I already know that you love me.”

       “Honestly I’m not sure, but people seem to like it.”

       “Is there anything in particular I should do?”

       He grinned. “You’ve already done it.”

       “Oh….ok. Is there something you are supposed to do?”

       “Trust me, I will tonight,” he winked. “How about we dig in? I’m starving.”

       Amani grinned and picked up a bowl of hummus with fresh warm flatbread. “After this there is chicken salad, deviled eggs, and blueberry cheesecake for dessert.”

       “Perfect,” he whispered, looking at her and not the meal. “Completely perfect.”

       She scooped up some hummus with the bread and fed him, giggling when she got more on his face than in his mouth. In a moment of inspiration she kissed the mess away. That led to other things that had nothing to do with food and everything to do with how much they adored each other on that perfect rainy Valentine’s Day. 

 

**A Decent Proposal**

 

_        OK sooooo this is a straight up crackfic. A few lady-friends and I were giggling over how Amani would act if she ever met Aibell, which is funny to us since we also ship Peck with the Banshee Queen. Yeah it’s silly and pointless but damn it was fun to write. _

 

       “I thought we were done with you?” Janine asked, trying not to let her voice shake a bit as she looked up...and up…and UP at Aibell. The Banshee Queen, towering a good 8 feet tall, smiled down at her. 

       “Don’t worry. I’m not angry about the Rauoskinna anymore. I realized that the terms were correct, it just didn’t work in my favor. Anyway, I’m looking for one of your men. I’ve been thinking about him quite a bit…”

       “You can’t have Egon,” Janine said flatly, her fingers inching towards the alarm.

       “Is that the red head?”

       Janine stopped and blinked at the Queen. “You want Peck?”

       “Ah yes! That one! Our encounter left me with a warm fuzzy feeling. I’ve decided to make him my mate. We will have beautiful babies together.”

       “Well you might have to change your plans. See, he’s already married.”

       “WHAT??”

       With a wave of her hand Peck and Amani appeared in the garage of the Firehouse. Peck was apparently in the middle of a phone call because he kept talking for a moment before realizing he wasn’t in his office. Amani was sitting on the floor, sword and polish in hand. She was on her feet in moments. 

       “Explain!” she said briskly, pointing her sword at Aibell. 

       “No I won’t. I just want Peck.” Turning to the man she crooked her finger at him. “Come here sweetheart. You’re coming with me.”

       Against his will Walter took several steps forward, a slightly dazed smile on his face. Amani ran forward and blocked his path, protecting him with her body. 

       “That is MY husband! You cannot have him!”

       “Can and will little one. You’re either stupid or brave to stand against me.”

       “Brave, strong, and done with your shit,” Amani hissed. 

       She launched herself into the air, catching Aibell off guard. With a flash of her sword she struck out against the Banshee Queen. Aibell yelped in surprise and moved back a bit, hand on her cheek. A small stream of blood trickled out through her fingers.

       “You...you  _ wounded _ me. How…?”

       “Iron is effective against many creatures of the dark.”

       “Creature of the dark?? You dare insult me?!?”

       “I will insult any being who tries to take my husband from me,” Amani hissed as she circled Aibell. “We are going to have many babies! We will have a loving family! No one will take that from me!!”

       Again she leapt up to attack, but Aibell was ready this time. With nothing more than a smile she froze the Hunter mid-air and disarmed her, letting the iron sword clatter to the floor. 

       “You’re interesting,” the Queen cooed. She looked Amani up, down, and up again, her smile growing. “You  _ are _ strong and brave, although a bit foolish. Still, if you protect your man so well then you would be just as defensive of your children. Yes...yes! I will have you as well! We will make a wonderful family!”

       Swooping in she kissed Amani deeply, breaking the spell keeping her in place. For a moment she struggled against the kiss, but soon she was reciprocating with just as much passion. By this point the guys had made their way downstairs to see what all the shouting was about. Peter stood by Peck and they both watched the hot and heavy make-out session with interest. 

       “So ah, shouldn’t you be upset that your wife is making out with an ancient fae goddess that tried to kill you once?” he asked.

       “To be honest I’m too turned on to have any thoughts beyond breathing.”

       “That’s fair.”

       “Alllll right that’s enough!” Janine hollered. “Don’t make me get the hose!”

       The women reluctantly parted, both looking VERY satisfied. 

       “Let me get this straight,” she said, pointing at Aibell. “First you wanted Peck, but now you want Amani instead?”

       “Not instead. As well. I want them both.”

       “And it never occurred to you that maybe they aren’t looking to be in a three-way relationship?”

       Amani glanced up at Aibell, then over at Walter. “I like her. She is strong like my sisters.”

       “I like her too.”

       “Then it’s decided,” Aibell grinned. “Let’s go make some kids!”

       With a dramatic  _ woosh _ the trio disappeared into thin air. 

       “I have never been more jealous of someone in my entire life…” Peter mumbled.  

**Author's Note:**

> The End! This won't be the last we see of Amani, but I'm kinda burned out so it'll be a while before I write more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
